Pharmaceutically active agents are generally formulated as solid or liquid dosage forms for administration. Such dosage forms generally comprise the active agent combined with excipients to form materials that may be conveniently and reliably administered to a patient in need of such therapy, and following administration, the active agent is absorbed and distributed in the patient in a way that leads to good efficacy and safety.